mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodorus Maximus GrimWell
"Theodorus Grimwell was one of the best we ever had here at the Brotherhood of Steel and Magika. Plenty of outsiders might be found asking why we have a statue for him, especially when he is still unknown to most of the world. Well rest assured friend. Who was he? A fearless leader, a powerful warrior, and a loyal ally. He'd charge into the inferno head on if it meant doing the right thing or saving someone he loved." - Archetel, a Veteran from the Brotherhood of Steel and Magika. Who is Theodorus Maximus Grimwell? (TL:DR) Theodorus Maximus Grimwell is a powerful warrior affiliated with the faction known as 'The Lords of Steel.' He is a 33 year old human who came from lands far away from Earnwold. He wears heavy Plate armor that covers him from head to toe and wields a massive two-hander falchion as his weapon of choice. Although his past is shrouded in mystery he is still discovering who he truly is as each day passes. Theodorus' Personal Information Distinguishing features On his chest he has a giant scar from when he was on a contract and was ambushed by a group of Bandits. He managed to defeat them, but nearly died in the process. It slashes down from his left shoulder down to his right breast in a lowering diagonal arch across his chest. He also has a couple of scars on his face. The first slices from the right temple in a half-circle crescent around his eye and back down towards his ear. The other cuts his lips. It cuts from right below the left nostril down across his lips in a right diagonal slash toward the chin. When he is wearing his suit of armor from the Brotherhood of Steel and Magika his distinguishing feature is the Red Fabric which flows from his helmet. It represents that as a Mercenary he is available for hire and that he is also of veteran status among SellSwords. The idea of the fabric is common among other Mercenaries from his organization. When he is wearing his armor from the Lords of Steel he is distinguishable by the bright green and cyan plume of his helm. Attitude with Others Theodorus is a very welcoming and kind individual. He will gladly welcome anyone into any conversation he may be having unless he is in an awful mood and someone proves to be a threat to Theo and others he cares about. He is quite humorous and incredibly tolerable to others. Many of those who get to know the Lord of Steel tend to enjoy his company. He is friendly, open, and above all else distinguished as a gentleman. However, he can be very cold once he has been given good reason to be. Greatest flaw He's too trusting of others. It doesn't take much to get Theodorus to trust you and once you have his trust you have it forever, typically speaking. Also, once he has a grudge it is very difficult for him to let it go. Best qualities He is a great listener and loves good conversation. He's a reliable individual, and he can be trusted with the most important of tasks. He's a true and hardy friend when you need one and will always try to be there for you. He is also a passionate romantic and will do anything for the woman he loves. He is a big family man and he is constantly going out of his way for people he is close to, even if it means putting himself in danger. Talents and Skills Theodorus is an excellent speaker. He is fluent with his conversations and many of those who engage with him tend to enjoy his thrilling backstories and intelligent conversation. When Theodorus has to talk with steel as opposed to words he is also an excellent Swordsman. He has fought many bandits and enemies in his lifetime of soldiering and is not afraid to get down with an opponent, even if they are many times greater than he is. He is also an excellent drinker as it is difficult to get him drunk and he tends to drink very often. He is a fine violinist as well. He loves making music when he has nothing better to do. Theo is also a natural-born masseuse and is amazing at giving massages to those in need. Hobbies When Theodorus is not in the middle of drinking an Ale, fighting someone, or out on a quest he tends to enjoy having conversation with those around him. He loves talking to people and learning from people's experiences and talking to others about his own. He also enjoys reading a good novel from time to time if he ever gets the chance to relax and do nothing. On occasion Theodorus will also compose music and play on his Violin when he has nothing better to do. Tattoos Theodorus was never big on the ideas of having tattoos on his body. He would one day, however, receive one following his initiation into a group known as 'The Lords of Steel.' The dragon tattoo is a symbol of great prestige and honor among the group, and very few have ever received such a mark. It was given to him by the dragoness Kolaghan. Theodorus' Weapons and Armor Clothing Choices When Theodorus is not wearing his armor, which is often rare, he is seen wearing simple clothing. Most commonly a nice tunic and a pair of breeches. However, he is always armed and ready for conflict with his weapon. Armor Choices Theodorus has always been a fan of the heavier armors, and as such he has always worn Plate Armor. Although the armor is extremely heavy Theo dons it with ease from years of use and experience. The mercenary armor set, the first he received, was given to him following him joining the Brotherhood of Steel and Magika. It is made out of Steel plate and can withstand assaults from most weapons. The armor appears to be in excellent shape and condition despite the many rough years of usage. Ever since he has joined the Lords of Steel he now wears the passed-down armor of his Great Grandfather. The armor is made out of Deldrimor Plate and true Mithril. It is a strong and sturdy piece of equipment and it would take an attack of great force to pierce the armor or slash into it. Prized Possession This small trinket is something Theo carries around at almost all times. Many people don't see it because it hides underneath his armor. It is a tiny necklace that he wears when he is not in his armor. The design is a small sword interlocked with a staff. He doesn't remember what it means but he does remember that it was given to him by a wise merchant when he was a young teenager. He has held onto it ever since. Weapons Theodorus' primary weapon is a large two-handed falchion modeled after the French Two-Handed Falchion. It is an elegant blade made of the strongest known materials and it has a razor sharp edge. When he strikes with force it has enough cutting power to slice through some of the strongest materials. It is a family heirloom that has been passed down through the ages, and there is a sibling blade that is owned by his twin sister. Etched along the flat surface of the blade are runes of power from the Lords of Steel. When Theodorus becomes enraged in combat these runes activate, granting him a burst of endurance and strength. It also ignites the blade on fire and makes it into a devastating force. The blade will hum as the runes activate, and it is fairly obvious to notice. Magic Theodorus is not very good at using magic, but he is improving. Before he joined the Lords he had been studying with a young white mage some years ago. He learned a small healing spell that can heal tiny problems like sprained ankles, bruises, and small cuts. He prefers to fight with his fists as opposed to magic, however. During his training at Broken Spire Keep as a Lord of Steel he learned to better channel his magic and energy and is now able to cast basic spells. He will be receiving more training later on. The meaning of the Red Fabric of his Mercenary Helm As Quoted by Theodorus, "You see, the cloth is a symbol. I am with an organization of SellSwords and Mercenaries known as The Brotherhood of Steel and Magika. We take contracts from around the known world and complete these contracts for pay. There are 3 colors of fabric. We have Green, Blue, and Red. The color represents experience, veterancy, and time serving the group. Those with Green cloth tend to be new recruits with little-to-no experience, but do know their way around a blade. We generally don't give them difficult contracts. They're our Greenies. The Blue fabric tend to be those who have been around with the organization for some years with enough experiences to be allowed to do most contracts except the REALLY dangerous ones. The Red Fabrics are symbols of elite veterancy and are granted to those who have served for 10+ years in the group. We are qualified for all contracts and are the only ones capable of completing the most difficult of services." Theodorus's Backstory Theodorus Grimwell, The Noble-Born So what better way to start off with Theo's backstory than from the roots itself. Theodorus came from a poor family of minor nobles in a distant land. Theodorus grew up as a single child with a single parent. He was told at birth that his mother died during childbirth. His father, Maximus, raised his son to be that of a Nobleman. Although many say that a son is much like his father that is not the case at all. Theo and his father never agreed on much and they constantly butted heads on matters. Theodorus was to be engaged at the age of 16, married at 18, and having children with a rich countess by 21. However, Theodorus did not favor his father and instead had other plans. He favored his father's father. He favored the famous adventurer Alberto Theodorus GrimWell. Alberto was famous for some of the many deeds he accomplished for the people. He was a generous, kind, and funny man. Alberto was so famous, in fact, that he even had folk songs about him. Naturally, Theo would learn one of these and so he would sing it from time to time. Alberto's son Maximus was not the same way. He grew up having to listen to his father yabber on and on about his tales, and so Maximus grew to hate his father and his legend. Maximus would marry into a somewhat rich family, but throughout the years their money depleted. So it came upon Theodorus to restore the family's wealth. But where Maximus wanted Theo to learn intrigue and the political scene the child instead wanted to go out and play in the dirt. He wanted to create wooden swords. He wanted to be a shining knight in armor, not a pompous man in satin clothing. Maximus, of course, was displeased to discover this fact. They would quarrel until Theo turned 14. That was when he was kicked out of the home and told to never return. His father doubted he would ever amount to anything. The Grimwells weren't heroes anymore, and they didn't need to be. So with that being said Thedorus went on his way. He would become an apprentice to a traveling merchant who taught him many things about himself as they traveled around. One of his most prized possessions come from this merchant. It is rumored that the Merchant is actually Medios De Vlaming, a prominent figure within the marketplace of Earnwold as of now. The two, during Theo's apprenticeship, would form a close bond similar to that of a Father and Son. Theodorus would return to his family, 2 years later, and declare that he would prove himself and be a true GrimWell. For the next 4 years after that Theodorus traveled the local region, taking up quests and apprenticeships in many fine arts and crafts. He would learn to become a SellSword and prove his father wrong. At the age of 20 he returned, ready to claim the sacred family armor that his grandfather wore, and wield the very weapon he used. They figured Theo's newfound skills would be useful in their rise to power and wealth, but that was not the case. At 20 years old Theodorus began travelling, leaving his family behind. He would recreate the GrimWell name, and he'd do it the right way. Theodorus Grimwell, The SellSword For 12 long years Theodorus traveled the world. He preformed glorious deeds, plentiful contracts, and helped desperate people. Most of his stories are forgotten, though. Why? Because on one of his missions Theodorus was bewitched by a powerful woman. An unfortunate side effect of the mind control was that he lost many of his memories. It happened when he was 27 and he would lose a good portion of his memories as a SellSword. Luckily some would come back to him in flashbacks, but not all. One story that he remembers all too well is when he was 24. While returning to an inn one night Theodorus Grimwell was ambushed by a party of bandits without his armor on. He was forced to fight off the band of rogues, by himself, and managed to killed all of them. However, as he struck down his final foe the bandit managed to connect with a solid slash, which penetrated his flesh deeply. Theodorus almost died from this event, and so he now lives with a gigantic scar that reminds him of that night. The night he chose to be defenseless. Never again would he go anywhere without his armor or weapon on at all times. Theodorus Grimwell, The Captain of 'The Steel Arms' From ages 28-30 Theodorus led a group of mercenaries called 'The Steel Arms'. These were men and women who helped the Sellsword during his contracts, especially on the ones that were too much for a single man to handle. Among the soldiers in this group was the now famed bounty hunter 'Nex'. They had all learned to trust their brave captain and followed his word to the letter. Unfortunately this loyalty ended up causing them to follow their captain to their deaths. When Theodorus was 30 the group was assigned a special task. They were to enter an ancient Dwarven mine-shaft and investigate reports of Goblin and Orc activity. These Goblins and Orcs, in specific, were harassing the nearby farms and villages. Theodorus led the soldiers into the mine-shaft, all 10 of them, and out of the entire group only Theo and Nex escaped. It had been a bloody trap from the moment they entered. One by one each member was brutally slaughtered or killed in combat as they made their escape. Theo can still remember the looks on their faces as they lost their lives in his defense. Never again would Theo promise to lead a group of soldiers, especially since he feared that he would lead them to their death. Little did he know that fate had other plans. Theodorus Grimwell, The Bouncer Theodorus came to Earnwold tired, dirty, and poor at the age of 32. During that time he would live in the city as a bouncer for a brothel that he came upon which was hiring. He gladly accepted the new gig and so he had considered, over the last couple of months, whether he should settle down in this city or not. It would definitely provide many interesting adventures, and he had a stable way of living. Back then he would work every morning and night as a bouncer for the brothel, and on the days he got off he would either spend them relaxing in his personal room or go out drinking and having fun. However, as the weeks of inactivity bled on into days Theodorus grew further and further bored. He was uncomfortable with not going out in the world and interacting with the people. He was not contempt with sitting around all day doing nothing, and so he wanted a change in his life. He wanted it quite badly, in fact. Well, one day as he sat at "The Golden Chest" he was greeted by two strange knights. These knights were Lords Garren Morne and Erik Faras. These were men that were part of the legendary order of men and women known simply as 'The Lords of Steel.' Following his conversation with them he would be convinced to join them on their return to Broken Spire Keep. Theodorus Grimwell, The Lord of Steel After joining the two knights on their journey to Broken Spire Keep, a stronghold for the Lords of Steel within the Iron Mountains, he would have quite possibly the craziest day of his life. After riding a wyvern named simply as 'Razorback' he would meet more Lords and Ladies of Steel. He would meet a powerful dragoness known as Kolaghan. After being witness to a great battle between Kolaghan and another dragon, of which injured Lord Garren, Theodorus would be brought to the Halls of Valor. After some brief introductions and eating Theo was brought into a strange Dome-like room where hundreds of dragons roosted to care for their young. It was there that Kolaghan would brand Theodorus with a unique dragon tattoo. Shortly following receiving this tattoo Theodorus would be asked to visit Jofhmar, the giant who worked the TitanForge. It would be there that he would learn that Theo's grandfather, who was Alberto Theodorus Grimwell, was also known as Lord Grimwell. Jofhmar would reveal various bits of information, but the most important one was that he had an aunt named Lady Valeria, who was also a Lady of Steel. Jofhmar would give a gift to the new Lord of Steel. It was the recreated armor that his Grandfather wore when he served with the group. Theo would proudly take ownership of the armor, donning it now instead of his Merc armor. Of course, he would still hold onto his old set of armor in case he ever needed it. After being officially recognized as a Lord of Steel he celebrated for a bit before retreating for the night. It was the craziest day of his life, yet one of the happiest. Little did he know that disaster was right around the corner. Lord Theodorus Grimwell, The Defender of Broken Spire Keep Shortly following his introduction into the Ranks of the Lords of Steel word had been sent that a great force of raiders, some thousands strong, had come to destroy Broken Spire Keep. They had come to destroy the Lords of Steel once and for all, for they were the greatest threat to their mission of endless raiding and destruction. Theodorus quickly joined the ranks of the Lords and joined his brethren upon the great Battlefield. It was here that Theodorus become the recognized leader of the Deldrimor Order, and led his soldiers into combat against the invaders. At first, the fighting had gone well, but airborne shock troopers invaded the backlines and pushed their way inside. Theodorus left a second-in-command and rushed to save the dragon eggs, of which were either being destroyed or stolen. Upon arriving to the Hatchery Theodorus fought fiercely against the invaders, pushing them back with Lord Estevot and Lady Villequin. Just when they thought the coast was clear he came forth. A great black knight by the name, 'Hand of Wrath', had come forth to wipe out the Grimwell line and finish off the Lords of Steel once and for all. Theodorus and Wraith fought for some time, exchanging great blows in fierce combat. Eventually, Grimwell's weapon was knocked from his hand and he had to retrieve it. Lord and Lady Averill covered his withdrawal by engaging Wraith, and in the end they suffered a terrible price for their bravery. They sustained grievous wounds, of which nearly killed them. In rage Theodorus reengaged the Hand of Wrath, but he began to falter due to over-exertion and exhaustion. Just when he thought the end had come Lord Morne came forth in glorious flame and engaged the evil knight. They fought, and just when Lord Morne had started to lose Theodorus came from behind and rammed a flaming longsword through the chest of the Hand of Wrath. Severely wounded, both physically and in pride, Wraith retreated from Broken Spire Keep as he was followed by a broken army of raiders. The Lords of Steel had defeated a great enemy, but at what price had that victory come? A great one, to be certain. Lord Theodorus Grimwell, The Son Who Came Home After successfully repealing the assault from the Gauntlet of Freya the entire order celebrated their victory with mead and meal. A great feast was held, and all of the occupants of Broken Spire took part in the celebration. All, except those who were deceased or wounded. While celebrating he would receive a message from Jofhmar once more, being asked to come to the Titanforge. Once there he discovered that he had a twin sister, one who went by the name of Tara Morne. His sister had journeyed back to the Broken Spire upon hearing the attack and of the new Lord who had joined, and it was explained by Jofhmar that Theodorus was her kin. At this realization the Lord of Steel realized who his father and mother were. He realized that he was the child of Lord Morne and Lady Isard. He remembered that Jasmine was dying, and so with haste the young man rushed to the infirmary as quickly as possible. He couldn't let her die without letting her know that it was him. Upon arriving once more he told Garren and Jasmine the truth of who he was, and in that moment they all relished his return, despite the Lady of Steel's critical condition. Of course, at that exact moment, Jasmine started to die. In a panic and a rush Theodorus used as much magic as he could conjure, nearly killing himself once more in an attempt to save Lady Isard's life. The attempt was a success, and the family finally reconnected for the first time. They were a family again. Of course, there is more to the tale. Following the victory in the defense of Broken Spire, some time later, Theodorus learned of an event known as the Trial of Blades. It was a dueling event where Lords of Steel battled to prove their might and earn recognition. Theodorus joined, and dueled against his sister Lady Tara. During their duel, however, a stranger jumped into the arena and demanded a trial by arms against the young Lord Grimwell. Lord Sigurd, in response, answered the challenge himself. With two duels in the fighting pit taking place Theodorus had to focus on his combat against his sister. He successfully defeated her with his significant amount of skill, but was then challenged by the stranger whom was hidden beneath a mask. He had beaten Sigurd into a bloody pulp, and in an enraged state Lord Grimwell recklessly charged into combat. He and the Stranger dueled, but alas he was defeated. Upon being defeated the stranger revealed himself as none other than Theodorus' grandfather, Lord Alberto Grimwell. This shock was shared among all the Lords and Ladies, and they reveled in the return of a hero they had thought dead. Lord Theodorus Grimwell, Master of the Deldrimor Order And so the trials of Theodorus continued to this day. There is more to the tale, and that will come at a later day. Until now. "To be Continued" Fan art/Commissions of Theodorus An awesome piece made by Rose the Healer. Check out her Deviant Art and other stuff she has made. https://xxprincessoflifexx.deviantart.com/[[Category:Other]] Category:Other Characters Category:People